Mexican Rebels
Rebels of Mexico These rebels are the reason the United States of America sent the Ghosts into Mexico in 2013. These rebels are commanded by Carlos Ontiveros, son of General Ontiveros. History The operation takes place over the course of two days in 2013, beginning in Mexico City. A US spy plane carrying Guardrail IX, a device capable of disrupting wireless communications, is shot down over Nicaragua. Intelligence discovers a plot to transfer the device to rebels in Mexico City, and the Ghosts are sent in to retrieve it. One of the rebels is identified as Colonel Carlos Ontiveros, son of Mexican General Ontiveros, and a student of Bud, Mitchell's friend and a UH-60 Blackhawk pilot. The mission is aborted when a coup d'état begins in Mexico City and the Ghosts are ordered to Mexico City immediately, where a summit involving the leaders of the United States: President Ballantine, Canada: Canadian Prime Minister (unnamed), and Mexico: President Ruiz-Pena, who are signing the North American Joint Security Agreement (NAJSA). The summit is attacked by Mexican revolutionaries, who kill the Canadian Prime Minister, and force the Presidents of the US and Mexico into hiding. Mitchell is sent to safely extract both leaders. Ballantine is safely evacuated to Air Force One but is unable to take off due to the danger of being shot down. President Ruiz-Pena is evacuated to the US Embassy in Mexico City where a bomb nearly destroys the embassy, and the Ghosts fend off a massive onslaught long enough for help to arrive. The Mexican President agrees to allow US forces to fight the rebels and restore order. Mitchell is tasked with destroying artillery to open the road for an assault on Chapultapec, where 50 M1A2 Abrams tanks given to the Mexican government as part of NAJSA lie idle. He is later ordered to rescue the American tankers who had been training the Mexicans in how to use them and "borrow" a few tanks. The rebels use Guardrail IX to monitor US communications and the rebel special forces called the Aguila 7 ambush the Ghosts protecting the President. Mitchell is ordered to rescue him. President Ballantine's rescue is successful, but the Nuclear Football is stolen by the rebels and with the Guardrail IX, the rebels are able to control US ICBMs, which cause China and Russia to ready their own. Mitchell is ordered to retrieve the Guardrail IX and the Football, but he only succeeds in disabling the Guardrail IX. He is then ordered to return to clear several blockades in Mexico City to allow US tanks to pass. While being extracted, Major General Martin's Black Hawk Helicopter is shot down and Mitchell is ordered to defend him until he can be extracted. US forces then begin a final push towards Zocalo Plaza where General Ontiveros is held up inside the Palacio National. Mitchell is ordered to destroy the last pieces of the Guardrail IX before sneaking into the palace. General Ontiveros is there and was captured while attempting to flee, but Carlos manages to escape and hijacks Bud's Black Hawk, shooting him in the head and greatly angering Mitchell, who sees this happen on his Cross Com. At first Bud seems sad; this is very noticeable should the player look closely at the Cross-Com, Bud's eyes seem teary. Mitchell notices this before Bud says: "Well there's not much else to do really." Carlos shoots Bud, then shoves him off and puts on his helmet. Bravo Team's Black Hawk attempts to rescue Mitchell and team, but is unaware that Carlos has switched over to a stolen Apache. Carlos soon shoots Bravo Team down and captures them. Carlos flies to the wrecked US embassy and begins transferring the codes for the US nuclear arsenal. Mitchell and team raid the embassy, find and rescue Bravo team, recover the football, and finally track down and kill Carlos. A retired U.S. Army general, James Monroe, who was opposed to the U.S.-Mexican treaty is discovered to be the traitor within the U.S. government that had been assisting the Ontiveros in their activities. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' Category:Military units